Road Trip
by specialone03
Summary: will a trip to a tropical island make two people to become closer rated T may become M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Road trip

Hey guys im new at this please don't give bad reviews this my first time writing this so plzzz! Read and give good reviews

CHAPTER 1 where are we going

TORI'S POV

As I walked into school heading for my locker I blocked by my best friend Cat "Hey!" she said sing song -ish ''hey Cat.'' '' did your hear about the trip were going on tomorrow.'' She said all bubbly ''hey wasn't that supposed to be a surprise'' I thought to my self '' Cat how did you know?'' I asked. ''bye!'' She said before running off . That is one crazy red head. As I was walking to class I noticed Jade and Beck arguing again and then sucking each others faces. I getting annoyed ever day with crap will they just break up already and stop sucking face, then I thought about if they do they'll get right back together again. Vega! I heard Jade yell at me. Trying get away from her I had to use my step arobics to get away from this chick. Step arobics don't fail me now I said to myself, but she caught me. What now Jade I said feeling very annoyed. Before she could say anything the school bell rang. Thank you stupid school bell! I yelled and ran into sychowits class and took a seat in the front row. Then sychowits enter by jumping through the window as usual ''okay students before I get my wacka! teacher on I need to tell about our surprise for tomorrow,'' I already knew what it was since Cat already told me, but she hadn't told me were though.

''Tomorrow we are going to the Bahamas for two or three months.'' sychowits said before calling me, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Beck to do alphabetical improve .

''Okay Tori start with and go.''

Greetings

Hello fello classmates (beck)

Hi Cat said reailizing she was out

Andre your letter is I and go

Isnt it a wonderful day(andre)

Jade thinks not (jade)

I think it is said Robbie going to take a seat.

Okay beck the letter is k and go

Kongrats your not out Andre

Like its not important(tori)

Its not Jade said then figured out that she was out

Andre m and go.

My best friend looks upset

None of your besswaxs (tori)

Okay , you seem out of character you need something(beck)

Popsicle maybe would work andre

Quite not. Tori

Really? beck

This is gonna be long andre said and sat back down

Tori start from s go

So what do I need ?

This. Beck kisses Tori and deepends it they would kept going if sychowits didn't clear his throat

After that it was time to go home. All night I could not under stand why Beck kissed me I don't know if he was acting because we didn't break apart. Did he have feelings for me because he been acting real strange around me for two months he has a girl friend , but if he doesn't then he is a really good actor or did have feeling for him? I looked at the time said its time to get pack and after that I went straight to bed.

So how did you like it. Please review and sorry if I didn't do a good job on the improve or other things ill try to make better put please review ill probably post another today or tomorrow at two or three please review . Bye from special one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry about the puncuation I was in a hurry and I did this at midnight and fell asleep on my computer so hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 on our way

The next morning I called beck and asked for a ride before he could say anything Jade took the phone and started yelling at me then hung up, so I called Andre he said he'll be there in 5. I grabbed all fifteen of my bags I dragged down stairs when the door bell rung Trina was right and front of it and told me to get it sometimes I just wonder whats wrong with her?Suprsingly it was Beck

Becks POV

''hey Tori' I said ''where's Jade is she still angry about the k-'' before she could finish I was interrupted by Trina singing some weird song that go's like this…..

_Baby I need to tell you something I don't got a belly button bell y button belly button uh hu belly button uh hu _

_**Me and tori started laughing for a long time then left to meet to meet every one at the airport.**_

_**Tori pov**_

_**When we on the plane everyone feel asleep except me and Jade we were stayed up to watch the tale of Jack the ripper when we were watching it we actually bouned and became friends because of a case on criminal. ''wow I never thought that would happen'' I thought to my self. We soon landed in the Bahamas . The rooms were boy girl for each one. I was paired with beck , jade was paired with andre , and Cat was paired with Robbie. I knew this was going to be al long night because it was Christmas eve and we had to do some last minute shopping when me and beck got back to our room and went back to the sun set and turn to night Beck kept staring at me as we were just about to talk we heard sirens. Which were hurricane sirens and we were stuck outside….**_

_**To be continued…..**_

_**So how did you like and I wanna thank you guys for favorting and reviewing I will probably do another later on tomorrow BYE! **_


End file.
